We Didn't Know!
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty try to have a child but it dosent work. But Kitty feels different...
1. Rember that night

It was nice morning. Dudley and Kitty were fast asleep in bed. Kitty woke up, and saw Dudley looking at her. They were bath naken in bed.

"Morning, sexy." Kitty said kissing him.

"Morning, babe."

Kitty sat up and yawned. She got up, and went into the bathroom. She took a test. She had a rove on when Dudley came in. He turned on the shower and got in.

"Anything on the test, Kitty?"

"I'm still waiting on it."

"Hey, we can always try again."

"Yea, I know."

Kitty looked at the test. Her heart sank as she looked at it. Dudley got out and wrapped a towel around his lower body.

"Kitty, it's ok."

"I know. I just want a child."

"Me too. But it takes a time."

Kitty sighed and left. They went to work. Kitty knew that they could try again.

Soon, they day was done. Kitty was really tired that day. They made dinner and went to bed.

"Kitty?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't be upset. It's alright."

"I'm just tired that's all."

"Yea, I has been a long day."

"Ow..."

"What?"

"My stomach." Kitty has holding her stomach.

"Didnt your mom said you have stomach pains?"

"Yea. I had them since I was little."

"Then that's it. Or you're on your..."

"Don't say it."

Kitty got up and went into the bathroom. She saw it wasnt her time of month. She came back out, and crawled into bed. Kitty sat up and got out her pills for her stomach. Dudley turned on the lights for her.

"Why do you take those again, Kitty?"

"My stomach acts up every week."

"Then just stop taking the pills."

"They helped keep everything under control."

"Like?"

"My blood, and my organs."

"Oh...Ok."

Dudley kissed her and they fell asleep.


	2. Better?

A month went by. Kitty got better in the last month. But she was just tired all the time. It was the afternoon. Dudley and Kitty both got the day off from work. Kitty laid on the couch watching t.v. Dudley got her some milk.

"Here Kitty. Drink this."

"Thanks."

Kitty began to drink the milk. She coughed a little and set it down.

"I'm taking a bath."

"Can I come?" Dudley asked shy.

"I would love that."

They went into their bathroom. Kitty made sure the water just right. They both got in. Kitty laid her back on Dudley. They both closed their eyes and thought about their furture together.

"Kitty?"

"Yes, Dudley?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yea. I do. I'm not as sick."

"As sick?"

"Just tired."

They got out after a little while. They ate dinner and went to bed.

Midnight came around. Kitty woke up. It felt she couldnt breathe. She turned on her lamp and took her pills. Dudley woke up from light. He moaned as he covered himself up with the covers. Kitty began to cough. Dudley got worried and sat up.

"Stomach pains again?"

"More like heart burns." Kitty said holding her chest.

Dudley rubbed her back, as she slowly felt better.

"Did you have these pain when you were little?"

"Yea. My mom said I got it from my dad."

"Why not her. She carried you in her."

"My dad had stomach pains too."

"Oh...That's..."

"Weird? I know."

"Well. Maybe we should stop trying."

"What! No, I want a child."

"Kitty, we can wait till this stops."

Kitty sighed and went back to sleep. Dudley knew that all of Kitty's life she had stomach pains. He felt bad for her.

"Kitty?"

"Hmm..."

"I'm sorry for your pains."

"It's not your fault."

"I feel bad for you though."

Kitty turned over on her side and began to kiss Dudley.

"It's fine. I'm better now." She said breaking the kiss.

"I'm glad."

They began to kiss until they fell asleep.


	3. Night and Morning

It's been a few hours later. It's around 3 in the morning. Kitty kept moving in her sleep. Dudley wake up from her kicking his legs.

"Hmm, Kitty..." Dudley said shaking her.

"What? I'm sleeping."

"You're kicking me in your sleep."

"Oh. Sorry. My stomach pains are getting worst."

"Did you take that pill?"

"Birth control?"

"No, you're stomach pains pills."

"Yea. I can only take 1 though."

"Here." Dudley turned on his side and got out some pain killers. "Take this."

Kitty got one and took it. She felt better, and went back to sleep. Before Dudley could close his eyes, he saw Kitty get up. She went into the bathroom. Soon she came back out and sat on the bed.

"You alright, Kitty?"

"Yea."

She got in bed and cuddled with Dudley. He wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep.

Morning came by. Dudley woke up. His head hurt when he sat up. He didnt see Kitty in bed. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He saw Kitty on the floor, passed out.

"Kitty!"

He ran over to Kitty. He laid her on her back. Her eyes were in the back on her head.

When Kitty woke up, she found herself naken in the bathtub. It was filled with warm water. She said Dudley's hand in the water. His head was hanging, and he was asleep. She groaned as she felt another pain in her stomach. Dudley woke up from hearing her.

Hmm, Kitty! You're awake!" Dudley said kissing her head.

"Yea. What happened?"

"I found you on the floor, passed out."

"I rember I was taking a test."

"A pregnacy test?"

"Yea."

WHere is it? Did you take it?"

"Yea, but I dropped it feeling like I was going to throw up."

Dudley got up and looked in the sink. He didnt read anything. It must have not worked.

"I don't think it worked." Dudley said walking to her.

"Let me see." Kitty looked at it. "Yea, it didnt work."


	4. Stopped Trying

After a few mintues went by, Kitty was back in bed. Dudley went to Tuff for the whole day. Kitty called her mom and they talked on the phone for a while. Soon, Dudley came home late at night. It was around 11pm. He found Kitty asleep in bed. Kitty felt him get into bed, and she woke up.

"Dudley?"

"Go back to sleep, Kitty."

"Where were you?"

"At work."

"Ok. Well, my pains are gone."

"They are?"

Kitty told him everything that happened today. After she threw up the pains were almost gone. But she still had pains, but she could sleep through then and walk away from them.

"That's what happened...But..."

"Oh great..."

Kitty gave him 3 test that she took. One was positive and the rest were not. Dudley knew that it wasnt true.

"Are you pregnant, Kitty?"

"No. I think we should stop, Dudley."

"Stop trying?" Dudley asked feeling sad.

"Yea. But, I still want a child."

"Maybe this time itsnt right."

They talked it over, so they stopped for a while. They went back to sleep.

When morning came by, Kitty woke up first. She was feeling better that in the last month. When she got up, she legs were numb. She fell to her knees. That woke Dudley up.

"Kitty?" Dudley said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine, Dudley."

Kitty got back up, and was fine. Dudley didnt really worry about it, so he went back to sleep. Kitty left the room, and got ready for work. Soon, they both left for work and did their job.


	5. Doctors!

5 months goes by. Dudley and Kitty stopped trying to have a child. It was the end of summer. Everything was getting colder, and colder. Kitty was on birth control and they were being safe, until they want to try.

After a cold day, Dudley and Kitty stayed home. But since it was fall, they went to the docotrs. They got their flu shot. Kitty got her's first, and Dudley went second. After DUdley's shot, they went home.

They watched a movie for the rest of the day. After the movie they both fell asleep. But then Dudley woke up. Kitty was laying on top of him, purring. He smiled knowing, that Kitty was just fine. Kitty woke up and saw that Dudley was rubbing her back.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Hey, Kitty. You look better."

"I feel so much better."

"That's good."

Kitty felt a pain, and got up. She groaned as she rubbing her stomach. But after a few mintues she was fine. They made dinner, and began to eat. Kitty cleaned up the dishes and sat on the couch again.

"Kitty?" Dudley said sitting next to her.

"What?"

"I think you should go to bed."

"No, I'm fine. It's just that month again."

"Ok. We can go lay in our bed if you want to."

"Sure."

They got up, and went to bed.

Then in the middle of the night, Kitty woke up. She got out of bed, and a snack. (Snake haha). She went back to bed, and felt better.

When morning came by, Dudley woke up from falling out the bed. He woke up the floor. He stood up rubbing his head. He saw Kitty fast asleep in bed, He smiled and left the room. When he was about to leave for work, Kitty walked out of their room.

"You alright Kitty?" He said walking up to her.

"Yea. Stomach prombles again."

"Ok. I'll meet you at work."

"Alright."

They kissed each other and Dudley left. Soon Kitty left for work, and everything was fine. She took a brith control pill again before she left for work though.


	6. Congrates

**Hey guy! Ok, I just watched a NEW tuff puppy, and it was so fuc**** awsome!  
Now i'm in a bad mood, because of this stupid person...**

It was fine afternoon. Everyone was getting ready to go home. But, Dudley and Kitty were going out for dinner. It was just a night to have fun and spend time together. They ordered and waited for thier food.

"So, Kitty, do anything today?"

"Hm let's see. I spent the whole with you."

"Oh yea. I forgot." He said with a weird smile.

"I know that look."

Dudley face turned red, and Kitty smiled at him. Soon they ate and left. They got home, and watched t.v on the couch. Kitty didnt really feel that good again. She went by the sink and threw up a little. Dudley stood by her side as she threw up again.

"You're on birth control right?"

"Y-yea...I told one this morning."

"Can you make it to our room?"

Kitty shook her head. She felt really weak, and could even walk. Dudley laid her down on the couch. He sat on the floor holding her hand.

"Dudley, you can go to bed."

"No, I'm staying with you."

"I'm fine."

"Then get up and go to our room."

"I...I can't..."

"Want me to carry you?"

"No. I just want to sleep on the couch."

"Ok."

Dudley kissed her good night, and got a blanket for her. He made sure she was fine, and went into their room. Kitty wanted Dudley to shut their door, but he didnt like idea of that. He did it anyways.

After a few hours went by, everything was fine. Dudley was fast asleep. Kiitty was on her side. She woke up, feeling like someone was stabbing her in the stomach. She grasp her stomach in pain. She rolled off the couch. SHe was on her hands and knees. One arm was wrapped around her stomach.

"Ow!..."

She cralwed towards their room. She groaned as felt more pains rush up and down. She opened the door still on the floor.

"Dudley!" She screamed.

Dudley woke up, pushing the covers off of him. He ran over to Kitty.

"Kitty! What's going on?"

"I don't know!"

KItty screamed again, and grabbed her stomach in pain. Dudley picked her up like a new bride and they got in the car. Kitty was in the back, ripping the seat with her claws. Soon, they got there. Dudley had Kitty in his arms.

"Somone! PLease help us!"

A nurse came to them. They put Kitty in a wheel chair. They got her in a bed. The nurse told her to calm down, but she wouldnt listen. Her head flew back as the pains were getting worst and worst.

"Ahhh! What happening!" Kitty said with tears running down her eys.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!"

"I'm gonna check."

The nurse pushed her hands into her stomach. Dudley held her hands as she screaming and crying. The nurse got an untral sound test on Kitty. A doctor came in, and looked up at the screen.

"I see a heart beat." He said.

"What?" Kitty said looking at him.

"You're pregnant and in labor."

"No! Your screen is wrong!"

Dudley face turned pale when he heard that. Dudley got up and left the room.

"Dudley! Dudley where are you going!?" Kitty said trying to get up.

The nurse pushed her down. Kitty felt blood coming. They took Kitty in another room. Dudley was waiting ourside. He could beileve this was happening. He only had 10 seconds when most people have 8 to 9 months. Soon, they were in the room for labor. The babys head was between Kitty legs. She was some meds, but she was to far into labor.

"Ahh! I can't do this!" Kitty scream.

"Kitty, you can do this."

"No! I'm not pushing."

"It's just one push, sweetheart." Dudley said kissing her.

Kitty used all her might and pushed. Soon, Kitty felt relaxed and everything was fine. It felt like Kitty could do anything. A nurse rushed out of the room with the baby. Kitty saw them leave and was worried.

"Where are they going with my baby!" Kitty said trying to get up.

"Stay down Kitty." Dudley said keeping her down.

"She's bleeding alot." The doctor said.

Another nurse had to take Dudley out of the room, and shut the door on him. Dudley waited outside so worried about Kitty and the baby.

"What if the baby dies...what if Kitty dies?" Dudley said to himself.

After what seemed liked forever, he got to go in. Dudley hugged her, and soon another doctor came in with a clipboard and pen.

"Congrate you too." She said. (doctor).

"Thanks...So where's the baby?" Kitty said fast.

"He's fine. But..."

"Aww there's always a but!" Dudley said holding Kitty's hand.

"Since Kitty's water didnt break, the baby kinda drowned." The doctor said.

"Is he fine?"

"Hmm...We running some tests on him. But he should be fine?"

"I hope he's alright." Kitty said feeling tears in her eyes.

The doctor left, and Dudley and Kitty waited for their son. Kitty fell asleep, but then the door opened. Dudley woke up Kitty, and they both saw their new born son. Dudley got up, and held him. He sat next to Kitty.

"He's purrfect." Kitty said kissing his head.

The baby giggled as Kitty kissed him. They named him Kyle. The doctor told them a few things about the tests.

"So, they first test. It was 10 out 10."

"What does that mean?" Dudley asked.

"He fine. But, he's going to have prombles growing."

"Growing?" Kitty said.

"Yes. But another than that...He's yours."

The doctor left, and Dudley and Kitty fell in love with their new member, Kyle Puppy.


End file.
